


Is That A Threat

by Dolokhov_Fangirl



Series: Arthur's Adventures In Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolokhov_Fangirl/pseuds/Dolokhov_Fangirl





	Is That A Threat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleMickey42 (DemonSquipster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/gifts).



Ketch stands in the spot where he shot Mick. He looks at the tattoo on his hand, the cross that he and Mick got together, Mick chickened out, but the memory still haunts him. Asmodeus then returns.

"So, have you changed your mind yet?" Asmodeus asks fully believing that he has

"I'm going to make this so simple even you understand, I will sit in here for an eternity before working with you again, Mr. Biggy Biggy Bad Ugly Demon Bitch," Ketch says fully believing it would affect Asmodeus.

"Well, then how about this" Asmodeus snaps his fingers and Antonia and Mary are lying on the floor by Mick.

"Bastard" Ketch yells as Asmodeus disappears.

Ketch sits down in one of the remaining chairs that he has not yet broken. He takes a minute to appreciate the quality torture Asmodeus has made specifically for him. "I must be special!" He says to himself. "He really wants to break me, huh?" He continues. "I can't allow that" He really means that no matter what he will not work Asmodeus.

Asmodeus appears a few minutes later, though to Ketch it feels like hours, even days. “Would you like to negotiate the terms of your existence?” He thinks surely after adding Antonia and Mary to the mix that he will break.

“I hope you die in a fiery pit, also bite me,” Ketch says, as defiant as ever.

“Well, you will burn in a fiery pit and the only way to stop it is to work with me.” Asmodeus has the same fiery smile that he had at the beginning of the ordeal.

“Is that a threat?” Arthur asks

“No, That's a promise.” Asmodeus then disappears again, but he leaves a little something for Ketch.

Ketch gets up to eat, when he returns, he sees the faces of every innocent person, every friend that died, and every American hunter as the walls of the room. He tries to leave but he sees that there are no longer any doors.

“Damn you, Asmodeus” Ketch yells as he collapses onto the floor.


End file.
